


Sunrise (Solangelo)

by xoxoMouse



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Short & Sweet, They love each other so much, Will is a Mess, Will is a workaholic, but they fuckin love each other, dont touch me they're so cute, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxoMouse/pseuds/xoxoMouse
Summary: Nico keeps Will company while he works the graveyard shift and convinces him to take a break to watch the sunrise
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	Sunrise (Solangelo)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to improve in imagery so this is the first in the line of some really short scenes where I practice that! enjoy :)

It was the early hours of the late shift, closing in on 5 am and the clouds outside of the infirmary were turning a vibrant cotton candy pink. Usually, Will worked this shift alone, either that or torturing- _training,_ a newbie. They were sort of his specialty. Everyone else pitied the new kids enough to let them get an hour or two of shut-eye in the wee hours after all the chores were done. Will had no pity to spare. The nights he got to sleep through were precious and far-between. The more people who could actually handle the graveyard shift without paging him in, the better.

Tonight he wasn’t alone, though. Nico di Angelo sat on the counter, swinging his legs and picking through leftover Chinese food with a pair of chopsticks while Will went over paperwork.

“You could sit down, y’know,” Nico told him through a mouthful of sweet and sour chicken.

Will initialed, flipped the page and began deciphering the next sheet through the haze of sleep-deprivation and dyslexia. “Sitting is the new smoking, di Angelo.”

“Pretty sure that’s for people who _don’t_ spend ninety-nine percent of their time on their feet.”

Will shrugged. “Things in motion tend to stay in motion.”

Nico rolled his eyes. “Could you quit it with the anecdotes?” He asked. “You’re getting to be as bad as your father.”

Will shuddered at just the thought. “Never, and I mean _never,_ say that to me again.”

Nico chuckled and hopped off the counter, dumping the takeout box in the trash. “Whatever, I’m going to watch the sunrise; you comin’?”

Will didn’t look up, he bit the inside of his cheek. He wasn’t supposed to leave the infirmary…But it’s not like there was anyone here to take care of anyway—and technically he wouldn’t be leaving, not really, not if they just sat on the front steps. “Sure.”

And he was glad he did, because it was beautiful. Watching the sun pull up above the trees, changing the sky from orange to pink to blue, letting the crisp morning air fill his lungs until it was warm enough to wick away the dew that had collected overnight on the grass, it was all so beautiful. He pressed a soft kiss to the top of Nico’s head and squeezed his hand, receiving three light squeezes back. _I love you._

Really, they should be heading back in so Will can finish his paperwork; but the golden light illuminating Nico’s smile is too pretty a sight to leave just yet.


End file.
